When enemies become friends
by IndigoQueen
Summary: Gemma and Tara had always been at odds but after they event something changed between the two of them. The beginning of a beautiful friendship. Please read and review xox


When she got a call from Gemma in the middle of the night she almost didn't answer, she wasn't sure why exactly she decided to hear her out. Curiosity she supposed. Now as she was sitting on the living room of her fathers house, tending to the wounds of the woman she had hated more than any other since the time she was sixteen she thanked God she had picked up.

Gemma winced as she cleaned the cut on her eye, to say she was in a bad way would be a rather large understatement, the older woman was a mess. She tried to ask her what happened but even wounded Gemma was still Gemma and instead of telling her anything she simply replied with

"Use your imagination"

But somehow even that was too much detail and for a moment she wished she hadn't asked. She looked Gemma over and she could see from the nature of her wounds she'd been raped, the thought made Tara sick to her stomach. What kind of person would do this to her?

She knew it had to be something to do with the club and for her it just added to the list of reasons why being with Jax, being a part of his life was a very bad idea Tara thought back to when she first returned to Charming and she and Gemma had been sparring a lot at the hospital, she remembered telling Gemma that she wasn't untouchable Now as she looked at the mangled face of the usually confident and ferocious woman as she hung her head in shame, avoiding the eyes of both the doctor and the Sheriff...she couldn't even explain how much she wished that wasn't true.

She told Gemma they had to go to the hospital for a rape kit and so they could run some tests. No hospitals Gemma said, she didn't know why she was surprised the woman was notoriously difficult she should've expected for her to refuse medical care. She tried to convince her but Gemma was right if she went to the hospital everyone would know and that was something her pride couldn't handle, that and Tara realised, she didn't want the boys to find out..

She'd always known the woman to be crazy protective, most of the time just crazy but this was another level entirely. She wasn't sure how they were going to cover it up but the fact that she was so adamant about hiding it, that she would protect them from the pain she had suffered, no doubt because of something they were involved in to save them from the guilt and the hurt that would accompany the knowledge of the nights events

It gave her a new respect for Mrs Teller- Morrow, she started to think that perhaps she had miss judged her. She used to think that deep down it was her own best interests she was protecting but after this there was no question that Gemma's motives were what she thought was best for her son and though they may have different opinions on exactly what that is she couldn't fault a fierce mother.

Maybe it was time they put the past behind them

Gemma hadn't wanted to call her, it's not like she had much choice though. She couldn't walk into the hospital lookin like this, the whole town would know in a matter of minutes. No reason to cause that kinda damage, she thought to herself. No good would come from that level of panic. The club, she, was untouchable in Charming, it's what everyone knew, it's what made them feel like there was still some order to the madness in this shithole. If they found out that the Queen of SAMCRO couldn't be protected by her own club, they wouldn't trust the Sons to protect them anymore and then it was all over.

She couldn't have Jax or Clay findin out about this either, that's what they wanted and she was gonna do everything she could to make sure they didn't get it. She was no bodies message and she sure as he'll wasn't a victim. She wasn't sure why but she trusted Tara, she knew that she could. The doc wouldn't tell anyone unless Gemma wanted it and that she was grateful for, much more so than her pride would allow her to admit

She watched her as she cleaned out the cuts on her face, wincing slightly as she touched the cloth to the corner of her eye, she heard a small apology muttered her way as the good doctor continued her work. Gemma started to think shed misjudged the girl. If she was honest she'd had her sons high school sweet heart condemned for a long while now. She was Jax's first love, the first girl that threatened to take her baby boy away, and she was also the first to break his heart. A certain amount of hate and of course distrust came free in that territory but the protective momma bear was now starting to see a little deeper to the girl behind he idea shed created of the bitch who tried to take her son away She started to really look at her, just for Tara, the girl who had gotten out of here and made something of herself, the woman who treated able as her own and brought a smile to her sons face...

Maybe it was time to start anew


End file.
